The House of Secrets
by dk2022
Summary: It's my first Star Trek story, so... Janeway finally knows Chakotay's secret... And it's kinda sappy but please review!


Disclaimers: I don't own 'Star Trek: Voyager', Paramount do

Disclaimers: I don't own 'Star Trek: Voyager', Paramount do. So all of you at Paramount don't come out of the woodwork with your lawyers. I'm a broke schoolgirl who had fun borrowing your characters.

Rating: Hopefully nothing stronger than a PG (but about 100 on the ick factor. 1 being not lovey-dovey and 100 being all loved up and icky and gross and stuff!)

Author's notes: This story is actually something I had to write for my English class, when I was 12, hence the crap value of the story and Voyager still traversing the Delta Quadrant. Send your comments/flames/constructive criticism to drfoxymoron@hotmail.com and all flames shall help my winter fire (it's freezing where I live, believe me. Heat would be good! If you're wondering why I'm saying where the ready-room is, keep it in mind that my English teacher has no idea what these things are!) Right let's go on with the story...

The House of Secrets

By DemonicDestructress

"M-class planet, two thousand kilometers away," Harry Kim informed his captain.

"Lieutenant Paris, get us there. Warp two." Captain Janeway sat down in her center seat by her First Officer- Chakotay. She got a PADD and started reading some of the report B'Elanna had given her on warp efficiency. "Commander, I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge." She stalked off to the room that was at the side of the bridge.

"Tuvok, inform me when we arrive at the planet. I need to speak to the Captain." He went to her room, where she was drinking a cup of Raktajino. "Kathryn. How are you my sweet?"

She beamed up at him, saying, "I'm fine. I have my coffee and my soulmate. I'm happy. Why?"

"No reason. Just wanted to know. I mean, you are going against a Starfleet rule for having a personal relationship with a member of your crew," he said in his best impression of a counselor. Then he smiled a smile that lit up his whole face. It was a smile he kept for Janeway. She was drowning in the dimples he had when he smiled.

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay. We have arrived at the planet."

"Thank you Tuvok. The Captain and I will be in there in a second." Cutting off the com. line he asked, "Coming Kathryn?"

"Yes, dearest. I'm coming."

Down on the planet, there was a park with little children playing in it. By the park, there was a football pitch. That was where the away team landed. The team consisted of the Captain and the Commander, Lieutenants Paris and Torres, and Ensigns Simmes and Kim. "Looks pre-Warp. They act pre-Warp. But they have got Warp power."

"Well, let's investigate. Tom and B'Elanna go North. Harry and Katie go South. Chakotay, you're with me. We meet back here in half an hour." They all went their different ways. "Chakotay, penny for your thoughts?" Janeway asked.

"Just thinking. Do you want to be pushed on the swings?" he asked as if he was a child again.

"After. We have to get to work. Why don't we go to that pink house, that's all by itself with a car on the front garden." She pointed at an ordinary pink house.

"Fine. If I get to push you on the swings after."

She gave him a look saying 'Be quiet and come on'. They went up to the house, which was number nine. "Hello? Anyone at home?" Janeway asked

"Yeah. Wait a second." There were dogs' barking and a girl in her early teens came to the door. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway and this is Chakotay. May we come in?" 

"Sure. I'm the only one here and I've gotta gut feeling that you're nice." She let them in. "Mind Seamus, the Labrador. He's gotta bad paw. He cut it on something in the garden." The gigantic dog lifted his head and Janeway, who loved dogs, stroked his head. "Follow me," she instructed.

"Captain. We need to tell the other where we are," Chakotay told his superior.

"Fine. Don't be long." Janeway went after the girl into the living room. There she could get a good look at her. The girl was 5"5' with brown, shoulder length hair. She wore square glasses and had 3 necklaces around her throat. Her clothing was in a 20th century design, a creamy slash neck top and stone-coloured combat trousers. "Sorry about the mess. Make yourself comfortable. What's your name again?"

"Kathryn Janeway. And you are?" she asked her hostess while stroking the Labrador's head.

"Melissa Mulder. Your normal school-girl. That reminds me. I need to set the video for _'Voyager'_ and there's a Kathryn in that. Coincidence probably."

"Where are your mum and dad?"

"They were murdered by my uncle Jeffrey. He was working for the Rissatti, a bad bunch of aliens." Pause. "I can see why Chakotay wants to marry you."

"What did you say?" asked Janeway astonished.

"I'm the secret keeper of this house. Whoever comes in here, I know their deepest secret. That's why this house got the nickname 'The House of Secrets'. It freaks everyone out though. Hardly anyone comes here except my friends," she explained to the older woman.

"Oh. So you know the secrets of the people who come in here. What about the people outside?" Janeway asked.

"It's the power of the house, not the keeper." **BANG!** Went the front door.

"Chakotay, sweetheart. I know your secret," Janeway smiled sweetly.

"What? My love for soft toys?" he asked worriedly.

"Not before you said, but anyway, I know the secret of you wanting to marry me." She looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"It's true. Would you marry me, Kathryn?" ha asked uncertainly but sincerely.

"Yes. Of course I will. I ... I love you more than anything," she told him.

"Well. Oh! B'Elanna said that..."

"There are food sources here that could be used on Voyager," cut off Melissa as if she read Chakotay's mind.

"Yes. Well, we're expected back on Voyager."

"Good bye. Seamus will miss you. Wait a minute." Melissa ran out of the room, up the stairs into another room and came back down with a picture of her dog. "Take it. I've got the real thing."

"Thank you. It'll remind me of the place I was asked to marry my fellow officer." There was a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Goodbye. We'll miss you," Chakotay told her.

"Bye. Now go or you'll be at the wrath of Tuvok." They left a smile on their faces.

"Lieutenant Paris. Set a course for the Alpha Quadrant. Warp five."

The End


End file.
